Cybernetics core
The cybernetics core provides upgrades for protoss aircraft and protoss cybernetic units. It also allows access to the advanced tech tree. Overview Within the cybernetics core are the necessary construction materials, automated factories and the mysterious essence translators that bond the spirits of fallen protoss to the cold metal exoskeletons of the dragoons and other such walker.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Eventually, by focusing through the Khala, the fallen warriors can control the movements of the quadrupedal dragoon as naturally as if they were within their former bodies.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Cybernetic cores are famed for their ability to blend machinery with biological beings and psionics through the use of advanced essence translators. Cybernetics cores also provide protoss commanders with the necessary auto-fabricators and materials needed to stage successful battlefield operations. The structure itself is equipped with flux dissipators, photon stabilizer arrays, and phase alignment amplifiers that give protoss warriors a decided edge on the battlefield where numbers are typically in the enemy's favor.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The Tal'darim utilize cybernetics cores much in the same way as the Khalai, to bind biological beings to machinery, but do so in an unimaginably painful way. Game Structure StarCraft |image= CyberneticsCore_SC1_Game1.png|SC1 CyberneticsCore SCR Game1.png|SCR CyberneticsCore Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin=200 |costgas= |supply= |time=60 |produced=Probe |req=Gateway |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows=*Robotics facility *Stargate *Citadel of Adun |research=*Air Weapons *Air Armor *Singularity Charge |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The cybernetics core allows for the warp-in of the protoss dragoon and provides upgrades for protoss aircraft. Researched Upgrades Building Upgrades Development During the StarCraft alpha, the cybernetics core was known as the "gencore."Renders, accessed on 2011-07-20 StarCraft II |image=CyberneticsCore SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=550 880 (at Karax full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield=550 *880 (at Karax full Structure Shield Mastery) (Co-op) |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin=150 |costgas= |supply= |time=36 50 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Probe |req=Gateway |hotkey=Y |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows='Versus' *Robotics facility *Stargate *Twilight council *Mothership core (HotS only) *Stalker *Adept *Sentry Campaign and Co-op Exclusive *Warp robotics facility (Co-op Artanis) *Warp stargate (Co-op Artanis) *Death council (Co-op Alarak) *Dragoon (Co-op Missions and LotV campaign) *Slayer (Co-op Missions) *Energizer (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Havoc (LotV campaign and Co-op Missions) *Conservator (Co-op Missions) |research=See below |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The cybernetics core acts as a support structure in StarCraft II. It allows for the warping in of stalkers, sentries, and the mothership core. Researched Abilities Wings of Liberty Researched Upgrades Building Upgrades Co-op Missions All protoss commanders can build a cybernetics core and research air weapon and armor upgrades at the cybernetics core. Karax, Vorazun, Alarak and Fenix gain the ability to research warp gates from the structure. Alarak does not research air upgrades, instead researching upgrades for the havoc here. Fenix has the ability to research an upgrade for the conservator. Zeratul has access to an advanced cybernetics core named the core forge, which automatically gains research upon finding artifact fragments. Artanis Upgrades Vorazun Upgrades Karax Upgrades Alarak Upgrades Fenix Upgrades Development The cybernetics core had an uneventful creation and implementation in StarCraft II. After one slight cosmetic improvement, the team let it be.2011, SC2: Protoss Cybernetics Core. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-15 Images File:CyberneticsCore SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark cybernetics core File:Taldarim Cybernetics Core SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim cybernetics core File:CyberneticsCore SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Purifier cybernetics core File:CoreForge LotV Game1.JPG|Xel'naga core forge References